A Winter to Remember
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: Joint-fic with xxIronhideForeverxx. Firefly and Jaacs are at base with skating and winter hijinks! Hilarity and surprising ending! Enjoy, peeps!


Hey everyone! This is a one-shot starring my own OC, Jaacs, and xxIronhideForeverxx's OC, Firefly! I have permission to use Firefly in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Transformers or Firefly. Or Mickey Mouse, for that matter. XD

XxXxXxXx

Jaacs McHenry sat alone in her dorm room. Her best friend, Lily Marks, was at her own home for Winter break. Jaacs was planning to go to her real home, the Autobot base. She had packed her suitcase, and was now waiting for someone to come pick her up. She guessed it would be her father, but you never know.

Jaacs perked up when she heard a honk outside her bedroom window. She rushed outside with her bag and looked around, confused. There wasn't anyone she recognized outside. Suddenly, her cell phone chirped, telling her she received a text message. She flicked open her phone and read 'blue and white car'. Jaacs then saw the vehicle sitting to her far right. The headlights blinked when she looked towards it, and Jaacs began to smile. She walked towards the car and placed her suitcase in the trunk. The passenger door opened and she got inside.

The car's holoform turned on, and an attractive girl appeared. She had long black hair with blue highlights, and side bangs. Her eyes were ice blue, matching the highlights. The girl smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth as she hugged Jaacs.

"Firefly! You didn't tell me you were coming to get me!" Jaacs scolded playfully. Firefly just laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." she smirked.

Jaacs rolled her eyes and grinned. "How are things at the base?"

"Well, let's see, the twins are fighting every day, non-stop-"

"Which ones?" Jaacs inquired. Both sets of twins tended to fight, and she wanted to know which ones.

"Both." Firefly sighed, and Jaacs cracked up.

"How often did they visit the med-bay?"

"Too many times. Ratchet was so fed up with them that he threatened to never repair them again. Anyway, there were a few Decepticon attacks, but they were easily handled, Sam got accepted into college, and Annabelle Lennox turned five." Firefly continued.

"I know she did. I sent a birthday card and am bringing her present with me." Jaacs revealed. "Are we almost there?"

"Not even close." Firefly laughed. Her friend was usually very patient, but when it came to car rides, Jaacs was about as patient as her father.

XxXxXxXx

"Jaacs... Jaacs, we're here... JAACS!" Firefly practically shouted in Jaacs' ear. Jaacs shot up in her seat, blinking.

"What! But we just left!"

"No, that was an hour ago. You fell asleep." Firefly teased her groggy companion. "There's the base." she pointed ahead. Sure enough, the Autobot base lay about a mile away.

"Looks like snow," Jaacs commented, staring up at the gray cloudy sky. "I heard it's in the forecast."

"Let's hope it does. I love snow."

"Me too, and I even brought my skates in case it ices over." Jaacs smiled at the image of the Autobots trying to skate. It would be a disaster.

Firefly giggled when the same thought occurred to her. "Wouldn't end well." she shook her head. She pulled up to the soldiers standing outside.

"Identification."

"Firefly."

"Jaacs." both girls stated their names.

"Firefly, intelligence officer, you are clear. Jaacs, junior medical assistant, you are clear." the guard waved them through. Firefly pulled into the main entrance, and Jaacs climbed out with her bag. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello, sweetheart." Ironhide addressed Firefly. "Hello, Jaacs."

"Hey, 'Hide!" Jaacs greeted brightly. Firefly transformed and hugged her father. Jaacs' enhanced hearing picked up the sound of wheels. "If my hearing is correct, your boy is coming."

True to her word, Sideswipe rolled in and gave Firefly a little hug. "Hey, baby." Ironhide growled at the mech's comment. Jaacs rolled her eyes as Firefly sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to put my bag away before I get caught in the crossfire." Jaacs said sarcastically, lugging her cartoon-printed Mickey Mouse suitcase in the direction of her room. Suddenly she was picked up and placed on someone's shoulder. It was Firefly.

"Come on. Let's go." she said, walking to Jaacs room. Jaacs placed her bag on the bed, and slipped something into the pocket of her cargo-jeans. "What was that you put in your pocket?"

"You'll see." Jaacs said, taking off at a run towards the medical bay. Just as she reached the human door, a small blond blur rammed into her legs, knocking her over. "Annabelle! Just the girl I wanted to see. What were you doing in the med-bay?"

"I fell and got a cut. Ratchet gave me a band-aid." Annabelle said in her adorable voice.

"Well, here." Jaacs said, kissing the band-aid on the little girl's arm. "Now. I heard it was your birthday a while ago. How old are you now? Twenty?"

Jaacs was rewarded for her humor by a long giggle from Annabelle. "No, silly! I'm five!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here, 'Belle. But I brought you your late birthday present." Jaacs said, pulling the gift out of her pocket and unfolded it. She tugged the hand-made hat onto Annabelle's head, and said child squealed excitedly.

"Just like yours! Thank you!" Annabelle gushed, clutching the gray hat. Two triangular ears poked up from the top, and two blue eyes and a pink nose were sewn into the hat, depicting an adorable kitty-cat. Two flaps on the side covered the wearer's ears, and they thinned into two strings with pom-poms at the ends.

"Just like mine." Jaacs repeated, laughing. Now the two girls matched.

"Let's go show Daddy!" Annabelle grabbed Jaacs' hand, pulling her through the med-bay door to where William Lennox sat on a bench. A large medical dressing covered his left arm, and Jaacs could see that blood was seeping through. "Daddy! Look what Jackie made for me!" Annabelle exclaimed, using her personal nickname for the teen.

"You look as cute as a button, 'Belle. Now I can hardly tell you apart." Will laughed, tweaking his daughter's nose.

"Where's Ratchet? He should really change that dressing." Jaacs said, eyeing the bandage disdainfully.

"He's finishing up with Epps. I told him I could wait." Lennox admitted.

"You might be able to wait, but I can't. I'll be right back." Jaacs called, retrieving supplies from the human medical cabinet. She returned, pulled on some sanitary medical gloves, and gingerly pulled off the bandage. "This'll sting." she warned, pouring some disinfectant over the wound. "What happened?"

"Just a grazed bullet. Happened at the last 'Con attack." Will grit his teeth. Jaacs wrapped the new bandage around the cut, securing it with a little tape.

"Don't mess with it and it should be fine for a while." Jaacs advised. Will nodded and started to walk out with Annabelle.

"William, you really should have that bandage replaced. It's at least two days old." Jaacs heard a familiar voice say.

"Already done, Doc. No need to change it." Will grinned.

"Who did the work? Most everyone's out on break." Ratchet asked.

"Your junior medical assistant." Will said, looking up at him innocently.

"My _what_?" Ratchet exclaimed, baffled. Jaacs huffed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me!" Jaacs scolded, placing her hands on her hips as she walked into view.

A smile spread over Ratchet's faceplate. His eyes dimmed, and Ratchet's holoform appeared. He pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I never could forget about you, angel." he reassured.

"Good. I was worried for a second." Jaacs smiled. She then heard a voice from up above.

"You know, this would be real cute if I wasn't stuck up here." Epps called down from his perch on the medical berth.

"I'm coming." Ratchet grumbled.

"I got it." Jaacs said, propelling herself up to the table, using Air. She wrapped an arm around the Sergeant's waist. "Ready?" at Epps' nod, Jaacs stepped off the table, cushioning their descent. "There you go." she let go when they reached the ground.

"You could've warned me." Epps mumbled, looking shaken. Jaacs just laughed.

Annabelle grabbed onto Jaacs' hand again. "Come on! Let's go say hi to everyone!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Jaacs said, swooping down and picking up the girl. "Where to, miss?" she said once 'Belle had situated herself on Jaacs' back.

"To the rec-room!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Ar, matey! Set sail in a general that-way direction!" Jaacs pointed, quoting one of her favorite movies. She whistled a pirate-y tune as she bounced down the hallway. "You guys comin'? Take a break, why don't you." soon Ratchet, Will, and Epps were following.

When they reached the rec-room, Jaacs switched personas. "It's the World War 1 Flying Ace, off on an adventure to find the Red Baron! Wings out!" she yelled as Annabelle stuck out her arms like wings. "Propeller on! Ready for take-off!" she took off at a run. She rounded the corner, where Firefly and Sideswipe's holoforms faced off at some video game. "Do you see him?"

"There he is!" Annabelle squealed, playing along. Sure enough, Sideswipe was wearing a bright red t-shirt. "Get 'im!"

At the girls' calls, Sideswipe looked up from his game. "What are you talking about?"

"Look out, 'Red Baron'. Flying Ace is gonna shoot you down." Firefly laughed. Sides jumped up from his seat and ran away from them.

"Oh no! Not this again. Last time this happened I ending with a rust spot the size of Megatron's ego." Sideswipe remembered.

"And it didn't do you any harm." Ironhide mumbled.

"I heard that!" Sideswipe yelled. He raced around the sofa and under the Autobot sized desk and chair. Jaacs and Annabelle followed, laughing loudly. Eventually Jaacs let 'Belle down and flopped on the ground. She breathed hard, smiling when Annabelle snuck up on Sides and latched onto his leg. "Okay, you got me."

A hand pushed Jaacs into a sitting position, then one finger and a thumb circled her, lifting her into the air. She settled onto Ratchet's shoulder, leaning against his head.

"Feels good to be home." she sighed. "Now, if only it would snow." she wished as she held Ratchet's forefinger in affection.

"You're not the only who wishes it would snow." a voice came from the ground. Ratchet lifted Will to the arm of the couch. "'Belle wants to try out her new ice skates."

"Same here. Maybe the tarmac will freeze over." Jaacs perked up at an idea forming in her mind. "Say... that gives me an idea..." a grin spread over her face. She started to inch off of her dad's shoulder, but he caught her before she could jump.

"What have I told you about jumping from high places?" Ratchet scolded lightly.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes. Would you please put me down?" Jaacs then ran over to Firefly. She whispered something in her ear, and then both of them skittered off into the hallway. They both almost crashed into somebot's leg, but they managed to stop in time. Jaacs stared up sheepishly at Optimus.

"Hello, Jaacs; I didn't know you had arrived." he greeted.

"Well, here I am, and here we go! Tell everyone to come outside in ten minutes!" she called back as she raced off, Firefly at her heels.

"What is she up to now?"

XxXxXxXx

"Oh, this is _perfect_!" Firefly exclaimed. Her bi-pedal mode lounged off to one side of Jaacs' work. She gazed into the now-cloudy sky, watching the snow lightly fall.

Jaacs set up the water hose, and let it run onto the tarmac. Once she controlled it to spread out evenly, a sudden spider web of ice blossomed and continued out to the edge until the whole thing was frozen. Jaacs smiled in content, and then ran inside to retrieve her skates. She ran back outside and laced up quickly.

"Here they come." Jaacs reported when she heard footsteps.

"What happened out here? It was so nice out." William said sadly. Annabelle jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Now we can skate!" she bounded off to find her skates. Jaacs stepped tentatively onto the ice, and skated a few feet outwards. She laughed a little as she spun around.

Suddenly a roar sounded from the road, and a bright yellow Camaro sped unsuspectingly towards the ice patch. Jaacs waved her arms frantically, but it was no use. Bumblebee hit the ice full speed, and he swerved crazily, careening towards Jaacs. Jaacs screamed as she was quickly picked up by somebot and slid towards a snow bank. She shook her head and looked up at her savior. Unlike she suspected, it was Ironhide that saved her from certain doom.

"Thanks, Ironhide. I should've guessed something like that would've happened." she unknowingly switched the blame from herself.

"This incident was not your fault, Jaacs. Bumblebee should've been more careful." Ironhide looked pointedly at said mech, who had plowed into a massive snow bank. He let out Sam and Mikaela, then transformed and began to walk over to where Jaacs and 'Hide lay.

That is, he tried. Bumblebee had absolutely no traction on the frozen water, and he fell on his back hilariously. He slid slowly over to them and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Jaacs. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaacs said, her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet called from his current position.

"Don't you guys have any traction on ice?" Jaacs asked skeptically. Ratchet shook his head.

"No. Cybertron never had ice, so there was no need."

"That's a problem. What happens if there's a 'Con attack in winter and you guys can't do anything?" Jaacs grimaced. "It wouldn't hurt for you all to learn how to skate."

"That's true. Alright, it's decided. We'll all learn how to skate." Optimus agreed, half because Jaacs had a point, and also because he knew it would make her happy. "We'll have to learn in our holoforms, however. You can't very well teach us with our height."

Ten minutes later found the Autobots outside in the cold, their holoforms lingering on the edge of the ice rink skeptically. They stared at the skates on their feet, intrigued.

"How about a demonstration? Maybe that'll ease your minds a bit." Bumblebee suggested. He skated out onto the ice next to Jaacs. "Sam and Mikaela taught me how." he saw her confused look.

"Cool! Today might go more smoothly now." Jaacs laughed. "Now, do you want a simple demonstration, or a fancy one?" she asked the group.

"Fancy!" Sideswipe called out. "Give it your best shot!"

"Fancy it is, then." Jaacs smirked. She wasn't too surprised. "Sam, Mikaela? Care to join us?"

The pair shook their heads. "We're a little rusty. We'd do better with 'simple'."

Bumblebee and Jaacs were about to start when a small voice cried out. "Wait! You can't skate without music!" Annabelle called out and everyone cracked up. Jaacs skated over to her.

"Well then Miss Music, what would you like to hear?"

"Well, all this snow and ice reminds me of when Mommy and Daddy and me went sledding. There was a song that was like that, but I can't remember it." Annabelle thought hard.

"I think I know what you're talking about." Jaacs whispered something in the girl's ear.

"That's it! That's the one!" 'Belle squealed. Jaacs skated out to Bumblebee and asked him to play the song on his radio. He smirked as music began to play.

The song 'Sleigh Ride' emitted from Bumblebee's stereo as they started to skate. First they just skated around the rink to pick up speed as the song began.

'Let's go for sleigh ride! A wonderful sleigh ride! Now hurry along with the song of the wintery world tonight!' they skated to the center of the ice. 'Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too!' the man on the cd sang as Bee did a few spins and jumps, earning a few cheers from the gathered bots. 'Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!' Bumblebee voiced, extending a hand to Jaacs. She took it and launched into a backwards gait around the rink. 'Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo'! Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!' Jaacs joined up with Bee again. 'Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up let's look at the show! We're riding in a wonderland of snow!' they jumped at each staccato beat. 'Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand just holding your hand;' Bee looked at Jaacs, then down at their intertwined hands with a smile.

And Jaacs couldn't help but smile back.

'We're riding along with the song of a wintery fairy land - our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we;' Jaacs moved closer to her skating partner. 'We're snuggled up together like two birds of feather would be!'

Nobody seemed to notice Ratchet grit his teeth and growl.

'Let's keep a 'roving forest and sing a chorus or two, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!' Jaacs did an elaborate jump and spin as the music continued. 'There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Grey; it'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day!'

A few more verses went by as the two's antics got faster and more exciting for their audience. Their feet went faster and faster as their leaps got longer and their moves leaner and more graceful. It seemed as if Bumblebee and Jaacs had practiced this routine for years on end. Even Ratchet had to agree that they were having the time of their lives.

'There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy,' as a jump in the music appeared, Jaacs put her hands on Bee's shoulders and jumped far over his head, and he caught her on the way down. 'As we pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie.' Bee laughed at the sour look on Jaacs' face when her least favorite drink was mentioned.

'These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives.'

"I will remember this day." Bumblebee whispered in Jaacs' ear. She grinned as they linked hands and spun faster as the song repeated itself. They both forgot the world around them as they got caught up in the music - and each other.

'Come on it's lovely weather now-'

"We're together now!" Bee jovially sang along with the lyrics.

'Bells are jingling-"

"Ring ting ting-a-ling!" Jaacs sang in return, her soprano voice carrying over the snow.

'Snow is falling and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo'!" the song died down a little bit. At the last two words of the song, Bee grabbed Jaacs and dipped down gracefully and held his position.

'Sleigh ride!'

The song ended, and the humans and younger Autobots erupted into applause. The two skaters came back down to earth and straightened quickly, blushing profusely. Jaacs smiled at Bumblebee and let go of his hand. She skated back over to the group, but couldn't help notice his face fall. She told herself she was imagining things and addressed the crowd.

"Now, obviously we won't be teaching you how to do something like that, but maybe we might someday." Jaacs smiled. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. Jaacs could've swore that crickets chirped. After a minute of awkward silence, Sideswipe bravely raised his hand. "Thank you. Come out here." she beckoned him forward. He stepped out to the edge of the ice, and glared at it. "If anyone can pick this up quickly, you can. It's almost like using your wheels, don't you think?"

Sideswipe blinked. As Jaacs had been talking to him, she had coaxed him out on the ice without him even knowing. "How'd I get out here?"

"You skated, of course." Jaacs laughed. Sideswipe looked back at Firefly, who gave him thumbs up. "Now, pretend you're on wheels, Sides. Just like your wheels." she said firmly, pulling him forward. He stumbled at bit, but found she was right. It was almost like his wheels. He looked over to his brother, whom Bumblebee was coaching. Sunstreaker was having more trouble than he was, and was startled when he hurtled towards where he was skating.

"Watch out, glitchhead! What're you doing?" Sides shouted as Sunny plowed into him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jaacs breathed as the twins fell onto the ice. She glared disdainfully at the bots roaring with laughter. "Just wait 'til you do the same thing!" she yelled to them, immediately shutting them up. "Okay, to stop..." she paused, hoisting the twins up again. "You just turn your feet hard, and let 'em scrape a bit. You should stop."

About ten minutes later, the twins had skating down to the basics. They could turn, stop, dodge people, and fall. Lots of falling. Jaacs skated back to the group, who were conversing animatedly.

"Anyone volunteer for next shift?" she asked loudly. Nobody stopped talking. "I _said_, any volunteers!" she screeched. "Oh, for Pete's sake," she growled when nobody said anything. She grabbed the closest person she could reach.

Ironhide.

"Hey! What're you doing, femme?" he complained.

"Teaching you to skate." Jaacs replied calmly.

"Why _me_?" he panicked. Jaacs growled, "Because no one volunteered!"

"I'll take ol' 'Hide for you." Bumblebee suggested, pulling his former guardian with him. "You grab someone else."

Jaacs nodded gratefully and skated back, ignoring Ironhide's protests. "Okay, I'm going to ask one more time. Any volunteers?" she asked the group, losing her patience. "Jazz? Dad? Prowl? Optimus? Firefly?" she looked towards her friend hopefully. Firefly was about to go with her when Sideswipe pulled up.

"Come on, sweetspark, I'll teach you to skate." Sides put an arm around 'Fly and pulled her onto the ice. Firefly slipped and fell into her boyfriend's arms, and he kissed her on the forehead. Jaacs turned away before she witnessed an all-out makeout. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Who next." she deadpanned.

When no one came out, she looked skyward and counted to ten. When Jaacs looked down again, Jazz stood in front of her, smiling. He held out his hand, and Jaacs pulled him out onto the ice, laughing. He scrambled to keep his footing, but she held him up, guiding him forward. Once she got him skating on his own, she showed him how to stop, and once he got that down, Jaacs let him loose. By now, Bumblebee had finished with Ironhide, and had moved onto Prowl.

Jaacs felt déjà vu as she skated back to the two remaining students. Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Bumblebee looked over to her and was about to suggest taking Prime when Jaacs held up her hand.

"I got these two. Go practice with the others!" she called out to him. He nodded and skated out to the others. She turned back. "Alright, Boss Bot, let's go." she said to Optimus, and smiled when he stared at the ice uncertainly.

"I'm beginning to regret letting you do this." he rumbled.

"Don't be like that! What happened to optimistic Optimus?" Jaacs tried to swallow her laughter.

"Froze over wit' da ice!" Jazz sniggered as he whooshed by. Jaacs scoffed and smacked him when he circled again, though she was smiling. "Aw, ya know I'm jus' yankin' your stabilizin' servo!" he held up his hands in surrender.

"As I was saying," Jaacs continued, staring at Jazz pointedly. "It's easy." she gently lead the Autobot leader onto the ice.

"Easy is a relative term." Optimus mumbled. Jaacs could easily see he was flustered, but she persisted.

"I don't think it would be a good thing if the 'Cons attacked and you, the leader of the Autobots couldn't do anything but stand on the sidelines." Jaacs said jokingly to him. "You really should learn how to do this. I know you can do it! It's solely a matter of determination, and I know there's no bot that has more overall determination than you, Optimus." Jaacs confided quietly.

She was surprised when Optimus pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Jaacs. You give a great motivational speech."

"I only proclaim the truth." Jaacs relayed his compliment.

"And the truth is that you have the uncanny ability to bring out the best in people. Your kindness will take you far." Optimus said, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Before you came to us, for example, Ratchet was -frankly- a grouchy medic with a bedside manner. But when you came, you changed everything. You filled him with a joy we hadn't seen in him since your mother passed away, Jaacs. You filled him with life."

Jaacs blinked back tears. "I really mean that much to him?"

"More to him than anyone else in the world."

XxXxXxXx

"Hey, Dad." Jaacs skated over to Ratchet, the last bot yet to learn the ways of skating. He started when Jaacs wrapped him in a hug. She didn't let go for a long time, and for that he was grateful.

"What was that for?" he smiled softly when she pulled away, leaving an arm around him.

"You just looked like you needed a hug." Jaacs smiled back at him.

"Thank you, sweetspark. Thank you." he gently kissed the top of her head. "I missed you very much."

"I missed you a lot too, Ratchet. Are you ready to learn the wonders of skating?"

"With you as my teacher, what could be better?" Ratchet chuckled.

"We both teach each other things. You've been teaching me Cybertronian medicine, and I'm teaching you human customs." Jaacs realized. "The sentry this afternoon called me a junior medical assistant; what was that all about? I didn't know I had a title."

"I suppose it was a hereditary position." Ratchet mused. "Who better to take the title than my own daughter?" he teased. Jaacs just giggled and snuggled into her father's side.

"Come on, we've held off long enough." Jaacs said, pulling her uncertain father out onto rink.  
"It takes a little getting used to, but you get the hang of it pretty quickly." Jaacs grunted as she struggled to keep herself and Ratchet on balance.

"Are you really sure this is necessary?" Ratchet said shakily.

"Aw come on, Doc Bot, it's fun!" Sideswipe whooped as he passed them. Firefly soon followed, laughing.

"Showoff! Thinks he knows everything." Firefly giggled.

"Just tryin' to impress you, baby!" Sides called, sweeping her up in a kiss.

"And I think it's working..." Jaacs said under her breath, causing Ratchet to snort. He regained his nervousness, and stared at his feet as Jaacs coaxed him away from the safety of the sidelines. "Daddy, just look at me." Jaacs reminded him. "Look at me Dad. That's it, now take one slide forward. And another, just a few more, come on Dad!" Jaacs quietly cheered.

Ratchet stared into Jaacs' eyes harder, her gaze never leaving his own. It seemed to hold him upright, and he could now see why. Jaacs' eyes looked exactly like his deceased sparkmate, Shalila. She was once the tether holding Ratchet to reality, and when she died, he was floating in a sea of nothingness. But when his little girl came into his life once more, Jaacs became that tether. He needed her as much as she needed him in return. The two skated slowly, looking at the most important people in their lives and they smiled and hugged and never wanted to let go.

Unfortunately, their father/daughter moment was postponed when they fell onto the ice. The wind was knocked out of Jaacs, leaving her gasping. Ratchet pulled her to his side, hugging her gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah," Jaacs coughed a little. "I'm alright." she flexed her fingers, wincing when they popped. "Ouch."

Ratchet smiled softly when Jaacs grimaced, taking her hand in his. His eyes widened when he realized how cold it was. "You should be wearing gloves; you're freezing."

"Naw, I'm fine." Jaacs dismissed the fact.

"Jaacs, as your doctor - and father - I insist that you cover your hands." Ratchet said sternly to his daughter.

"Fine~" Jaacs whined, skating away towards the base, leaving Ratchet stranded on the ice.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take me back?" he asked, slightly panicked. Jaacs turned back to her father, an impish grin on her face.

"Nah."

"JAACS!"

XxXxXxXx

Wow. That took a long~ time to write. Oh, well. Now you can see what I was talking about Mickey Mouse for. XD

I don't care if 'Sleigh Ride' is a Christmas song. I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE! MWA HA HA! XD

R&R please! Luv ya all!

~Jaacs McHenry


End file.
